7 Deadly Sins
by Pinkish-Bluish
Summary: What happens, when seven unlucky members of the former genin 12, is cursed with one of he seven deadly sins?
1. Prolouge

Hello's!!! This is my fourth story. I hope you do enjoy it. I already know there are plenty of stories about this but, I didn't read any of it to know there is. OH, and they are like 17-19 in here. Okay?

**Disclaimer: The Seven Deadly Sins Information was provided by :D That's so you don't get mad. ENJOY!!!**

**Prologue**

It was a happy day in Konoha. Skies were blue, clouds were white and fluffy, flowers were blooming and ramen was cooking! It was really sunny, common in Konoha. Didn't think that _nothing_ could ruin such a happy day... or not?

Naruto was happily walking in the streets of Konoha, ready to eat some ramen. He failed to notice the old lady following him. His ramen filled brain couldn't notice anything. He was too hungry to notice that he missed the turn to go to Ichiraku; instead, Naruto went straight toward the abandoned part of Konoha.

This part of the village, was full of thugs and husslers. This was a murderer's territory.

As five minutes past Naruto began to wonder why he couldn't smell the sweet aroma or ramen. He didn't notice anything. It was dark in this part of the village and it was a sunny day. It was like the tall black buildings shielded the sun from entering such a fowl place. It was stink and wet with sewage water. It was freakishly dark and there was hobos living it such small cardboard blankets sleeping with a raggidy blanket.

"I think I took the wrong turn." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto wrinkled his nose when he past an unidentified dead animal. What luck. He let out a shaky breath. He turned around and shrieked like a little girl when a short, old woman was right behind him.

"Hello," she greeted him with a scratchy, old voice. She wore a black hooded cape and she had a hunch back. She smiled at him and thank God she didn't show her teeth. She had a weird looking nose like a witch (wart included) and big googily eyes like Elmo. Her wrinkles were in bad places on her face and she had moles everywhere.

"H-hi." Naruto said. He held up his hands and twiddled his fingers nervously. The old lady smile widened and Naruto nearly vomited at the sickening sight of her black and purple teeth. Yeah, what luck.

"Are you, by any chance, Uzumaki Naruto?" the hag asked.

Naruto wanted to leave this woman here. She was freaking him out. Her voice seemed more scratchy at that time. Lucky for him she knew his name. rolls eyes Was she following him this whole time? Naruto nodded at the old woman. Her smile grew. Naruto could feel the vomit making it's way up his esophogus.

"Oh? I have something for you." she said to him. Naruto didn't want to find out what she was going to give him. The old lady a.k.a, hag, reached into her coat and brought out a red and black marble box. Her long skinny fingers reached into her pocket and brought out a red heart-shaped key. She presented the box to Naruto. Naruto looked at the box with astonishment. Who knew someone like her would have something such beautiful.

"What is that?" Naruto asked her. She laughed. Naruto winced at her high-pitched chuckle.

"This, my boy, is the Capital Vices. That's all you need to know." the old woman said. She bowed her head and held out the box to Naruto. He just stared at her. He didn't care if he didn't know what it was, he just wanted the pretty box. He slowly reached out for the box, being cautious of anything happened. Naruto held both ends of the box and carefully lifted it out of the woman's hands.

Naruto was beginning to get very suspicous of this woman. She just pops out of nowhere and gives him a box; she didn't even tell him her name! She remained bowed and her hands dropped to the front of her.

"A Capital Vices, eh?" Naruto questioned. He turned to look at the old woman and thank her but she was already gone. He saw on the ground a red heart-shaped key and picked it up.

"Hmp, this must open the box?" Naruto took the key, and put the key in the hole. There was a slight red light admitting from the hole but Naruto ignored it and turned the key. The box automatically opened and a white light came from it. Naruto's eyes widened.

7 glass balls of different colors were inside little moulds. A pink, orange, green, blue, red, purple, and yellow. Naruto stared at the little balls for a moment. It was so pretty to him. Then, the balls glowed their own colors. The pink, pink; the orange, orange etc. The purple ball shot up and hit Naruto in the face and he fell back, dropping the balls. Naruto glowed purple for a second and then went back to normal.

Naruto quickly got up and all the box was lying on it's side with all the other balls gone. He felt a funny sensation throughout his body and his stomach fluttered.

"Oh, crap." Naruto said, gathering the box and the key and running out of the alley.

**77777777777777777777777777777777**

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto at Ichiraku.

"Where is he?!" Sakura yelled in frustration. She looked out of the stand and so did Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered her.

Both saw a pink and green light in the sky. They squinted to get a better look.

"What the..." Sasuke began. The pink and green light came straight at them. They got off their stools to look at it from outside. Sakura's eyes widened, it was coming towards them. The green light shot at Sakura in the chest and she fell back. The pink light shot at Sasuke in the forehead and he too fell back.

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

Neji and Hinata was at the Hyuuga mansion training outside together.

"C'mon Hinata!!!" Neji yelled and went to attack her. She dodged it successfully and went to strike Neji in his chest but Neji caught it. Hinata closed her eyes, expecting to be striked but didn't. She opened her eyes and Neji was looking up at the sky. She too looked up but before she knew it, she was striked with a red ball; Neji with a yellow and they both fell backwards.

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

Lee was happily training with Gai-sensei when a blue ball was coming his way.

"AHHHHHH---ooof!" Lee yelled and fell down.

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Shikamaru you lazy asshole, help me---GAH!" she yelled and fell back.

"How troublesome."

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

"I feel funny." Sakura said to Sasuke, sitting up. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off. He nodded.

"I do too." he said back to her and held out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her up.

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Are you alright?" Neji asked getting up. Hinata rubbed her sore head and got up herself.

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Are you alright Lee?!" Gai yelled at Lee.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" he said back.

"Let the power of youth EXPLODE!" Gai screamed to the world.

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

"How come all of a sudden I'm hungry?" Ino asked herself, she just ate too; an extra, extra small salad.

**DDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY**

Naruto ran in his apartment and locked the door. He leaned on his wall and fell on his butt. He looked at the empty box and sighed.

"I'm in deep shit..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS**

How did you like the prologue? I think it's alright. I hope you all liked it! Review!! I'm off to do the next chapter! Saturday deadline!!!!!!

**Review...**


	2. Lust

I have only one thing to say to this chapter. Since this is, **LUST**, I must tell you now that there is talk of... hormonal indulgence, let's go with that or a little three-letter word that starts with 's'. I would say this the rater R part of the story. :D Don't kill me for it.

If you want a song or two that sorta relates to this, I suggest you look up the songs, Built for Sin and 23 Days by Framing Hanley.

And just to make this clear, it will take some time for the sin to actually kick in. I won't make it all start in one day.

**Recap-**

_Naruto ran in his apartment and locked the door. He leaned on his wall and fell on his butt. He looked at the empty box and sighed._

_"I'm in deep shit..."_

**Chapter 1- Lust**

_Lust-_ A longing desire; carnal appitite; depraved affections. To desire eagerly. (dictionary)

_Lust-_ Obsessive thoughts or desires of sexual nature. Unfulfilled lusts sometimes lead to sexual compulsions and/or transgression including sexual addiction, adultery, bestiality (of or relating to an animal), and rape.(wikipedia)

You may think that love and lust are the same things but they are two completely different things; a genuine, selfless love can represent the feeling of community with others in a human relationship. Lust can be described as the excessive desire for sexual release. Sasuke, cold-hearted bastard that cares too much about himself and has a secret crush for Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, last survivor of the Uchiha Clan and seeks revenge from his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke, has two goals in life. To kill his brother, which was accomplished already; and to restore his clan.

Uchiha Sasuke, the pompous asshole who thinks he's better than everyone. His ego is going to get the better of him one day.

Uchiha Sasuke, stalked all day and night by fangirls. Has his own fanclub. Hates. Every. Single. Member.

Uchiha Sasuke, captain of Anbu and is one of the strongest shinobies in Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke, wants to get rid of the sudden urge to have sex with Haruno Sakura.

His sin is one of the most deadliest and... unexpected really. He's a greedy asshole with nothing better to do with his life other than train. Selfish bastard and **needs** to go to anger management. He has an over-sized ego and wants to keep a reputation at hand. He's already cursed with three of the 7 Deadly Sins but to have another is way out of line. And lust... is of the most unexpected.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

It has been about a day since that little incident with that bright light. Sasuke had heard that Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Lee were hit with one too of a different color. He already knew Sakura was. He was beginning to think something terrible was about to happen.

He knew something was wrong. It must've happened for a reason. It did happen to 7 members of the former Genin 12.

For example, him. He has been experiencing hormonal problems since this morning when he went to eat breakfast with Naruto and Sakura. Everytime he would look at Sakura, he'd just have a powerful urge to take her. His inner desires are about to surface within himself.

Just the other day he had just met with his Inner Pervert. Sasuke has had these barely controllable urges. He had a strong desire for Sakura lately. Is it him or has Sakura become sexier lately?

He loves those beautiful emerald green eyes and the look of her soft, creamy skin. He's addicted to her sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. He adores her metallic pink hair and her plump pink lips. He desires those soft curves and her smooth, long legs. He enjoys the sound of her voice, it's like music and she herself is like the Godess Venus.

What the hell happened to him? What has that ball of light done to him? OH, he's going to find out; even if it's the last thing he does.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. He was mad at what was happening to him. Lust. He wasn't expecting this... especially for himself! He does know he's selfish and is always angry and he does know that he has an over-sized ego.

"HI, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted and waving from ahead of him. Oh no, it's felt himself heat up. He looked up to acknowledge her presence but... His eyes were locked on her curvacious figure. He didn't even bother greeting her, not to mention looking at her face. Damnation to her and her body!

Even though he wasn't directly looking at her face, he could tell she was confused and he could see from where she was that she lowered her raised hand. His eyes looked at her body up and down as he approached her. As he got closer, he could feel his depraved affections for this woman sky-rocket!

He felt like crying. NO, Uchiha's don't cry. D: He wanted to smash his head on a rock to get rid of these urges. He just couldn't keep himself from looking at her, I mean, look at what she's wearing! She was wearing a mid-thigh lengthed skirt with white gauze wrapped around the skin above that. He could clearly see her smooth thighs and nearly drooled at the sight of it. He hated her black knee-length boots right now. Her red tank-top seemed to look tighter, hugging her slim figure, making her breast practically pop out from under her shirt.

She cocked her head to the right, giving him a perfect view of her neck and pulse. Her skin look so good right now, he wanted to get a taste of her right now.

"Um... Sasu-kun... are you... alright?" He loved that nick-name she gave him about a few months after they brought him back from Orochimaru. She only used it when she was concerned about him. He nearly smiled at her for using that name but instead he smirked at her.

He could clearly see her confused look on her face and she interwinded her fingers in the front of her. She ducked her head a bit and blushed a pretty pink blush, rivaling her hair. She was shy and for what reason? She always blushed when he smirked at her that way, it gave her a funny feeling at the pit of her smooth stomach he could see when it is 'accidently' ripped during training and battle. Yeah, he had a perverted side before he was cursed; not as perverted as this though.

Sasuke lightly licked his lips, making Sakura's blush darken into a hot pink. His smirk widened and he found himself right in front of her. She looked like a piece of candy waiting to be eaten. Wrapped in red with the delicous flavor or strawberry, vanilla goodness and covered in sweetness. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth but she was one hell of a candy.

A long wave of dirty thoughts entered Sasuke's mind. He imagined her underneath him, constantly moaning his name in pure pleasure. He could imagine her hot body moving with his. His smirk grew. OH, yes. He's going to get her... soon enough.

(A:N/ I hate myself for this part. It's seriously nasty in my opinion. D: Do you think it's good? This is lust, so don't blame me if you don't like it.)

"I'm fine, just fine." he answered her a little too huskily for his liking. She didn't seem to notice since she keep looking down at her toes. She smiled and lifted her head, only too meet the amused face of Uchiha Sasuke. She gasped softly and looked down again, only to blush harder.

Sakura began to play with the hem of her shirt, trying to think of what to say to Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there, staring at her and waiting for her response to what he said. It was okay, she could take all the time in the world. He'd enjoy her body any day and seems that whatever she wears she looks good in.

"O-okay, you just seem... different today." Sakura said to him. He thought it was awfully cute that she was blushing and talking the way she was. She's so timid... just like Hinata. Well, at least now of course.

People who passed the couple, eyed them suspicously. They all thought it was strange that Sasuke was looking at Sakura that way. Most thought that Sakura looked so cute right now. Sakura didn't notice 'cause the way Sasuke was looking at her and he just ignored them.

He reached for her hand, and held it in his.

Her skin was so smooth and warm. It's a wonder how she managed to keep her hands that way after years of holding kunai and punching mountains into dust. He felt the skin of her hand become warmer and he could see at the corner of his eye that Sakura's blush got darker. It put a tomato to shame.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him to where he could feel the warmth radiating from her soft, pale skin. He smiled, not an exatly true smile, but a mischievous smile. He was up to something. He blew gently on her ear, making her blush harder if that's possible. He chuckled lightly.

"C'mon. I'll take you out for ramen." he said to her.

He felt her shiver at his words. Was he asking her on a date? Was she dreaming? Was someone playing tricks on her?

No, it was reality. She felt like she was in heaven, considering that she was actually this close to Sasuke and him asking her on a date! Even if it was just ramen, she felt so overwhelmed. Sakura had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from fainting.

It was strange that Sasuke was acting like this though. He'd hardly ever get this close to her or even talk to her the way he did. She felt the tight squeeze on her hand and new that Sasuke was getting impatient. She gulped and eventually she nodded, feeling his satisfying smirk against her lobe.

"Good," he whispered in her ear. He pulled away from her slightly a placed a light kiss on the side of her lip. Sakura was so close to fainting if Sasuke didn't squeeze her hand. She let out a shaky breath, her blush still remained but lightened to color of her face. She felt so content right now.

"Well, you coming or are you going to stand there dazed all day?" he teased. Sakura blushed. She nodded and then followed Sasuke. She felt him gently tug on her hand toward the direction of Ichiraku. Yeah, this was heaven. Just when Sasuke thought his lust would decrease it didn't grew stronger. Damn her for being hot!

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

I think I'd end the chapter here. Good, ne? I don't really think much of it but I really know I'm going to enjoy writing gluttony, anger, and envy. It's very unexpected 'cept Ino since what she said on the first chapter. I'm going in the order of what it said on wikipedia. I'm going to enjoy the next chapter. snickers I hope you liked it! Please don't be so made that I didn't end the chapter any sooner.

**Review...**


	3. Gluttony

My line was cut, I cannot finish my story cause now I got less than a day to finish this story. My Mom said we're leaving on Saturday and now she says Friday! I'm sorry, after about this chapter and probably the next, I'd be extremely slow at uploading most likely. You'd be lucky if I'm able to finish this quickly. D': So sad. But look on the bright side, my little brother said that my cousin Shantell's friends is going to give each of us a laptop, which I don't believe him. If it's true, I'll love Shantell forever:DDDDDD

Anyways!!! Enjoy the story!!!! So no one get mad, I will insult every. single. character that I'm putting in this story. That's so everyone is happy.

**Disclaimer: Seven Deadly Sins Information provided by wikipedia. Something happened the first time I wrote. This stupid website ruined part of my damn story!!!! GRRRRRRR... And I am not insulting those who are overweight to get this clear. **

**Warning: Insults of Ino Yamanaka and her ugly self. I hate this girl and am willing to insult as bad as possible. :DDDDDD Those who like her, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

**Recap-**

_It was strange that Sasuke was acting like this though. He'd hardly ever get this close to her or even talk to her the way he did. She felt the tight squeeze on her hand and new that Sasuke was getting impatient. She gulped and eventually she nodded, feeling his satisfying smirk against her lobe._

_"Good," he whispered in her ear. He pulled away from her slightly a placed a light kiss on the side of her lip. Sakura was so close to fainting if Sasuke didn't squeeze her hand. She let out a shaky breath, her blush still remained but lightened to color of her face. She felt so content right now._

_"Well, you coming or are you going to stand there dazed all day?" he teased. Sakura blushed. She nodded and then followed Sasuke. She felt him gently tug on her hand toward the direction of Ichiraku. Yeah, this was heaven. Just when Sasuke thought his lust would decrease it didn't, it grew stronger. Damn her for being hot!_

**Chapter 2-Gluttony**

_Gluttony- _Excess in eating; voracity (quality of being voracious; greediness of appitite) of appitite (dictionary)

_Gluttony- _Modern views identify Gluttony with an overindulgence of food and drink, though in the past any form of thoughtless excess could fall within the definition of this sin. Marked by unnecessary excess of consumption, Gluttony could also include certain forms of destructive behavior for its own sake. Substance abuse or binge drinking (drink so much you vomit and faint.) can be seen as examples of Gluttony, so it could be safely said that Gluttony is the overindulgence in anything. (wikipedia)

**SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

Yamanaka Ino, stuck-up bitch that don't give a shit about anybody but herself.

Yamanaka Ino, whore who thinks she hotter than all when that's clearly not true and has an obsession toward Uchiha Sasuke.

Yamanaka Ino, is the Vice-President of the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub but cannot get it through her big head that he hates her.

Yamanaka Ino, one of the weakest links of the former Genin 12 but has improved into a respected Jounin but lacks the responsibilty. :D

Yamanaka Ino, thinks that she is still fat cause she weighs 124 lbs, but she is about to see what fat **really **is.

Her sin, is one that she is most likely to hate. She is suffering from Obssesive Compulsive Disorder... for her looks and Uchiha Sasuke. She thinks she's hot but she's clearly not. Vomit-colored hair, dull blue eyes, chubby stomach, thick thighs, super-white skin, with her fat stomach free for all to see how fat she really is. She is cursed with the almighty Gluttony.

**SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

Two days since Ino Yamanaka was hit with that colorful ball of orange.

She has been hungry a lot quite lately. She'd usually just eat a small salad but that salad turned into a BBQ Boufet with Chouji. She starting eating like that just a few hours ago. Look at her, she could feel the weight dropping to her hips and thighs. There is a reason she hardly eats. Shouldn't all that ninja training at least thinned her up?

She, being a valued ninja of Konoha, should know that lack of eating is not the answer of weight loss. Just the simple act of daily excercise and a light diet should make her around the same weight of the other females that was in the Genin 12.

It's true that she hasn't really been doing anything with her Shinobi life lately. She just stayed in the Yamanaka Flower Shop and played with flowers. She might've gained the extra weight from not training with her tream. Even Chouji is in better shape than she is. Chouji is in a higher level Jounin than herself. Shikamaru become Anbu's valued Strategist.

She has been watching her weight and she gains at least 2 and a half pounds by the hour! That's a lot to her while Sakura'll think it's a joy. That little booger is only 97 lbs and is Konoha's strongest Kunoichi. Tenten is 111 lbs and comes in after Sakura while Hinata is 104 lbs and is after Tenten. NONE of them has fat on their bodies, probably cause they work their butts off during training and missions. When they move, you could see their flexed muscles and the shape of their bodies show that.

Ino feels left out from the group since she is the only female not an Anbu. She is also the heaviest of the females and is the very one that hardly does missions anymore. She still fights for her village though and goes on missions if necessary.

She consumes at least 11 pounds of food a day now and Chouji 18 pounds. She's felt fatter when her sudden voracity of food showed. She doesn't know how that happened but it is possible for that sudden light to have caused her food cravings.

**SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Gulp.**

"Mmm, Shikamaru pass the Barbeque Sauce." Ino demanded in a yell.

"Your sudden indulgence in food is a problem, Ino." Shikamaru said to her, passing the Barbeque Sauce. Ino quickly poured the A1 Steak Sauce over her food and ate a piece in a chew, chew, gulp. Ino waved her sauce-covered hand at Shikamaru and placed pieces of meat on the small BBQ pit in the front of her and Chouji.

"I know --chew-- I just can't --chew-- stop eating." she said to him and swallowed her piece of meat. Chouji took the steak sauce from Ino and drowned his cooked meat in steak sauce. Ino hit Chouji in the head with her close-to-clean hand and roughly took the sauce from Chouji's hold. She went pour it on her food but nothing came out. She peaked through the hole of the bottle and frowned when there was none left.

"You idiot--" Ino hit Chouji again on the head. "--you ate the rest of the sauce!" Ino yelled and hit him on the head once again. Chouji groaned and rubbed his sore head. Not even he is that greedy of food. Ino waved for a waiter.

"Yes?" the young woman asked her.

"More steak sauce, please." Ino said to her. She nodded and grabbed a bottle off the cart she pushed, handing the A1 Steak Sauce to Ino. Ino smiled and nodded toward her. Ino turned back to her food and poured some sauce on her remaining pieces of meat.

"Ino, slow down. The foods not going to run away." Shikamaru said with a bored yawn.

_I should be watching clouds not watching her eat._ Shikamaru thought bitterly.

"It is, into Chouji's stomach if I don't eat what I can now!" Ino said and bit into her teriyaki (sp?). Shikamaru sighed while Chouji nodded. Ino grabbed her, now cooked, steak from the stove-whatever-thingy and devoured it. Shikamaru felt nacious just watching her eat. She's worse than Chouji. Steak sauce covered Ino's hands and around her mouth.

"You know you're not going to get any thinner this way." Shikamaru said.

Ino stopped eating for a second. It is true she's going to probably end up at least 140 lbs by the end of the week. She has to stop eating but she's just so hungry! Ino put down her fork for a second to think. She looked down at herself. Her stomache was sticking out and her thighs looked like the City of Manhattan! She shrugged and continued eating. She could always lose the weight. When they were Genins Chouji managed to haul his weight around, but she is forgetting that she is not Chouji.

This is what happens when you let food take you over. Shikamaru was about to say something again but shut his mouth. He'd been done eating for about an hour already and the two are still eating. When he arrived to eat, Chouji said that he and Ino were there for at least 2 hours already. It was about 3 and a half hours they've been here and they're still going.

Once this is all over, Ino would cry for her chubbiness. He just hopped that she wouldn't wear that revealing shirt anymore. Ino took a large gulp of her water and continued eating. Chouji stopped eating and burped. He grinned and patted his stomach. He was full now. Look at Ino, she's still eating at the same pace. Just this morning the girl's been eating like a bird and now she's eating like a Hippo.

"I'm leaving." Shikamaru said and got up.

He payed for his meal and they're paying for their own. Ino stopped eating and looked up. She watched Shikamaru's retreating back for a moment and then started to eat again. Ino placed a piece of chicken in her mouth and put a piece of steak and teriyaki in after that. She cut up her sausage/hotdog and placed it in her mouth.

"You should stop eating." Chouji said to her. Ino glared at him but continued to eat her food. It was nearing 10:00 and almost everyone was gone. She didn't care, she'd stay all night if she could. Chouji sighed and stood up. He had payed for his meal already and left a $10.00 tip on the table.

"You're going to get _fat." _

**SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

I love this chapter and I hope you do to. It's 8:15 P.M. here and I probably got enough time to write about another chapter or two. I hope you enjoyed it! LOVE YA!

**REMEMBER FOOD IS YOUR FRIEND! BBQ IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!! I AM NOT FAT AND I LOVE TO EAT!!! XD**

**REVIEW...**


	4. Greed

**Recap-**

_I'm leaving." Shikamaru said and got up._

_He payed for his meal and they're paying for their own. Ino stopped eating and looked up. She watched Shikamaru's retreating back for a moment and then started to eat again. Ino placed a piece of chicken in her mouth and put a piece of steak and teriyaki in after that. She cut up her sausage/hotdog and placed it in her mouth._

_"You should stop eating." Chouji said to her. Ino glared at him but continued to eat her food. It was nearing 10:00 and almost everyone was gone. She didn't care, she'd stay all night if she could. Chouji sighed and stood up. He had payed for his meal already and left a $10.00 tip on the table. _

_"You're going to get __fat__." _

**Chapter 3-Greed**

_Greed-_ Eager Desire; avarice (Eager to obtain; inordinately desirous; avaricious) (dictionary)

_Greed-_ Greed is, like Lust and Gluttony, a sin of excess. However, Greed applied to the acquisition of wealth in particular. "Avarice" is more of a blanket term that can describe many other examples of sinful behavior. These include disloyalty, deliberate betrayal, or treason, especially for personal gain, for example through bribery. Scavenging and hoarding of materials or objects, theft and robbery, especially by means of violence, trickery, or manipulation of authority are all actions that may be inspired by Greed. (wikipedia)

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Haruno Sakura, kind-hearted sweetie that cares about all and has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura, thinks everyone is strong in their own way and everyone is beautiful.

Haruno Sakura, was once in the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub but quit cause it was stupid.

Haruno Sakura, annoying girl that used to have the not-so-average forhead.

Haruno Sakura, giving and generous and not selfish.

Haruno Sakura, cursed with the sin opposite of her selfless deads.

Haruno Sakura, head Medic-Nin in both the hospital and Anbu. Possesses the same insane strength as Tsunade, maybe more.

Haruno Sakura, short-tempered and has a lack of common sense. (A:N/ Like myself. XD)

She is the complete opposite of all the 7 Deadly Sins. She is a modest young girl with the body of a Godess but doesn't even know it herself. She is partners with Naruto in being both the annoying loud-mouthed Shinobies of Konoha. Strong, kind, funny, and beautiful people. Was known as the weakest member of Team Seven but worked herself eventually to be stronger than Kakashi and almost as strong as Naruto and Sasuke. The most beautiful and strongest woman in the Village of Konoha.

She was the weakest in the Genin 12. She is completely dense at times but has the brain of a pure genius. Not as smart as Shikamaru but close enough. She hardly ever says no to anything. She is cursed with a sin that no one would expect from a sweetheart like her. Here it comes, the selfish upon selfish... Greed.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Three days since her incident with the green light.

She has felt quite greedy lately. She had not been sharing as she normally would. She has a sour temper and her most prized part of her personality has changed because of this. She is a little mean and is stingy.

Her whole self has changed. Everything she wants or has, she claims as hers. She kept everything of her possession in the confinement of her home and has not donated to charity yet. She kept all her money in the safety of her room. She almost took back the keys to her house she gave to Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino.

She can't help herself. Her actions speak for her. It just happens. As much as she wants to share, her body doesn't allow her to. It's like it has a mind of it's own. If she wants to share, her body moves on it's own and prevents her from doing so. Any act of generousity is immediately abstained.

She wants to be able to be herself again. For some reason her mind and body are acting as two, not one. She wants to figure this out.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"Give it back, Uchiha!!!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura pounced on Sasuke. Sasuke fell backwards from the sudden impact and grunted. The item he held rolled out of his hand and Sakura happily took it from him. She grinned but remained on Sasuke. Sakura waved the little item in Sasuke's face and laughed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sakura, it was just a piece of chocolate. There's lots more." Sasuke said to her. She crossed her arms and laughed again.

"True, but everything is better when you take it from someone else." she said a little too happily, unwrapping and placing the Hershey's kiss in her mouth.

Sasuke just stared at her. Sasuke had a nice view of the body under her shirt. He liked the position... if only they had no clothes on. Sakura was still chewing on her chocolate, completely oblivious that Sasuke was still underneath her. Sasuke turned his head to the side, trying to at least catch a glimpse of her bra. She was so greedy over a little piece of chocolate. Sasuke bought her a full bag of the stuff, yet she gets mad over one mere piece? Looks like she was cursed just as bad as himself.

Sakura swallowed the candy, licking her lips of any excess chocolate. Sasuke licked his lips too at the sexy display Sakura was giving him. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched them up high, giggling. Sasuke smirked sinisterly as he saw the black bra Sakura was wearing under her shirt. Today was a happy day... well for him at least.

"That was really good!" she said, getting up from her position. Sasuke pouted slightly and got up himself. Sakura was already at the bag of chocolate, digging greedily through the bag. She took her hand out and there it was; a chocolate vanilla swirl hershey's kiss, wrapped in brown and silver stripped metallic paper. She happily opened it and put it in her mouth.

"Can I have this?" Sasuke asked her, pointing to her cookie. She stopped to look at where he was referring to. He didn't like sweets much but someone needs a bit of sugar every once in a while, ne?

"Mine." Sakura ansered. Chew.

"This?" Sasuke asked, pointing to her brownie.

"Mine." she answered. Chew.

"This?" he asked annoyingly, pointing to her mini snickers.

"Mine." she answered, still chewing on her chocolate vanilla swirl hershey's kiss.

"What can _I_ have?" She swallowed her chocolate. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, taking her sweet time. She picked up the snickers and opened it. She took a bite and looked at Sasuke, still feeling his hard stare directed to her. She chewed slowly on her snickers; he could hear the crunch of the nuts inside, making him want to kiss it out her mouth.

"Nothing." she said simply, making Sasuke sigh.

Is this girl ever going to share? Everything _he_ wanted, she wanted. Everything _he_ had, she took. Everything _he_ asked for, she said 'Mine' to. She seemed to have gotten very selfish and greedy ever since this morning. He liked the _other_ Sakura. The one that was completely shy and generous enough to give him pratically anything he asked for. The one that couldn't say no to nothing.

Guess people have their _selfish_ days. After all, not everyone can be generous all the time.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Well, how you like? I thought it was okay. I thought that 'Mine' parts were perfect. I am completely enjoying my own story. I hoped you enjoyed!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT IF SOMEONE IS SELFISH TO YOU, DON'T BE SELFISH YOURSELF. XD.**

**REVIEW...**


	5. Wrath

**Recap-**

_"What can I have?" She swallowed her chocolate. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, taking her sweet time. She picked up the snickers and opened it. She took a bite and looked at Sasuke, still feeling his hard stare directed to her. She chewed slowly on her snickers; he could hear the crunch of the nuts inside, making him want to kiss it out her mouth._

_"Nothing." she said simply, making Sasuke sigh. _

_Is this girl ever going to share? Everything he wanted, she wanted. Everything he had, she took. Everything he asked for, she said 'Mine' to. She seemed to have gotten very selfish and greedy ever since this morning. He liked the other Sakura. The one that was completely shy and generous enough to give him pratically anything he asked for. The one that couldn't say no to nothing. _

_Guess people have their selfish days. After all, not everyone can be generous all the time._

**Chapter 4-Wrath**

_Anger, Rage, Wrath-_ A violent passion, excited by real or supposed injury; resentment. To excite anger. Violent Anger; fury; enthusiasm; rapture. To be furious with anger; to be violently agitated. (dictionary)

_Wrath-_ Wrath may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. These feelings can manifest as vehement denial of the truth, both to others and in the form of self-denial, impatience with the procedure of law, and the desire to seek revenge outside of the workings of the justice system (such as engaging in vigilantism) and generally wishing to do evil or harm to others. The transgressions borne of vengence are among the most serious, including murder, assault, and in extreme cases, genocide. Wrath is the only sin not necessarily associated with selfishness or self interest (although one can of course be wrathful for selfish reasons, such as jealousy). (wikipedia)

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Hyuuga Hinata, kind and timid. A deep crush on Uzumaki Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata, is nice to all and is awfully polite.

Hyuuga Hinata, used to also be the weakest of the Genin 12 but is now in Anbu.

Hyuuga Hinata, also giving and generous. Not selfish nor mean.

Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

She is the Hyuuga Heiress. Her family still believes she is still weak; they consider Hyuuga Neji a rightful leader. She is kind and generous. She is smart and timid. Not mean or selfish. She is also one of the most beautiful in Konoha. (A:N/ Don't think I'm a lesbian cause I'm not nor am I bi. I am a boy lover. I like bad boys no pretty boys. GERARD WAY:DDDD) She has had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto for at least 3-5 years.

She is cursed with the most unexpected. The raging, violent power of... Wrath.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Four days since the incident with the red light.

Hinata has been experiencing anger lately. She is always angry at the tiniest of things now. Before, she'd hardly ever get mad at anything. She's too nice for that but we all know that deep down, she's a whorey bitch. XD

She is angry with Haruno Sakura. Simply because she's just about the only female Naruto actually pays attention to; perhaps a little too much.

She is even more furious that her own Father and family thinks she's weak! She is one of the strongest kunoichi in the Village of Konoha! He will know her wrath! He only notices Neji. He is only a mere Branch Family Member (I hate myself for that part.) and he gets better treatment than her. Is because he's stronger? Of course, he is the strongest to ever emerge from the Hyuuga clan.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Hinata sat at Ichiraku. She knew around this time Naruto would come for ramen after a hard day's training. Ayame placed her chicken ramen in front of her. Hinata smiled at her and thanked her.

"I'm here, Ayame!!!!" Hinata heard Naruto yell. She smiled as Naruto sat on the stool next to her. Ayame smiled and greeted Naruto. The old man next to Ayame greeted him also.

"OH, hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted with a grin. Hinata blushed at his greeting. She turned her attention back to her ramen and stole a glance at Naruto. He was chatting with someone sitting right next to him. Hinata wondered who it was so she leaned back to see who it was. She caught a glimpse of pink and narrowed her eyes.

"Sa.ku.ra." Hinata whispered sinisterly. Hinata watched as Naruto chatted happily with Sakura, completely ignoring her. Sakura was here alone so she guessed she was on a date with Naruto or something. Hinata growled quietly but unfortunately, Sakura heard. She grabbed Naruto's head, making Hinata madder, and pushed him to the side; Naruto yelped at the sudden push. Sakura immediately smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan, you were so quiet I didn't see you there." Sakura greeted her. Hinata put up a fake smile and nodded to Sakura. Hinata turned her attention back to her ramen and her smiled turned into a scowl.

_Take the attention why don't you. _

Hinata stared at Sakura with anger. She was envious of her everytime Naruto would talk to her, but she was never angry except now. Hinata summoned all her courage and tapped Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto turned toward Hinata with a smile and then as quick as he came, he turned back to Sakura. Hinata glared at the back of his head.

Hinata tried again but this time he didn't turn around. Hinata tapped him again but he didn't move. She was about to hit him on his head but his ramen came and he quickly grabbed chopsticks; completely ignoring her and Sakura now. She heard Sakura growl and turn toward Ayame to strike up a conversation.

"Yay, thanks Ayame!" Naruto thanked and began to devour his ramen. Hinata stared in disgust as Naruto wolfed down his ramen like he never had it before. Hinata suddenly had an idea how she could get his attention. She smiled deviously. Hinata leaned back and she lifted her hand behind Naruto; slapping his back, causing him to choke on his ramen.

**Cough, cough. Inhale. Cough, cough.**

Hinata smiled to herself while Naruto still chocked on his ramen. She heard Sakura mummbling about how she knew that he was going to die eating ramen one day. Hinata quickly put up a worried, scared face and got off her stool.

"N-Naruto-kun...!" she said, worried he'd die (LIES I SAY, ALL LIES!). She quickly did the Heimlich maneuver. Naruto coughed and the ramen spilled out of his mouth back into his bowl. Naruto breathed heavily and stared at Hinata.

"You saved my life, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled, crushing her in a hug with anime tears in his eyes. Hinata blushed deeply from embarrasment but inside, she was having a party! Naruto smiled at her and let her go. He turned back to his ramen but asked for another as he noticed the chewed bits of noodle.

"I knew you'd choke on your ramen one day, Naruto." Sakura said to him, eating her ramen.

"Something hit me! I know it, I felt it on my back!" Naruto complained. He sure is immature for a 17 year old.

Hinata growled lowly and hit Naruto on the head out of anger. Naruto screamed and his face fell right into his unwanted bowl of ramen. Naruto lifted his head and screamed cause the ramen was still hot. Hinata waved his hands in front of his face and cried anime tears.

"Why?! Why won't you notice me! I do everything to get your attention! You only pay attention to that little hussy over there!" Hinata yelled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw dropped to the ground. Sakura scoffed at Hinata and turned her head the opposite direction of Hinata. Naruto paled and abhored.

Hinata's face was flushed and steam was literally coming out of her nostrils. Hinata exhaled and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and she put up a way-too-happy-for-my-liking smile.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Please forgive me, if you don't--" she whispered. "--I'LL KILL YOU!!" Hinata yelled. She calmed down and smiled. Naruto gulped. He hesitantly nodded his head with fear.

"Good! Now, let's go get some dumplings!" Hinata said happily, taking Naruto's arm and roughly pulling him out of Ichiraku. Naruto cried in fear but followed her. Poor Naruto, he's going to expierence hell.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Wow, that took awhlie! I was watching 'fuse' the same time I was typing this. It's very distracting. I hope you liked it! It took me awhile to think of what to make her do. I had fun writing this chapter! I love you and my story!

**NEVER LET ANGER GET THE BETTER OF YOU!!**

**REVIEW...**


	6. Author's Note

Yes, I did get the box part at the beginning of the story from Charmed. That's it! I don't even remember if the box was called what I called it also in Charmed. I don't remember most that happened in that episode of Charmed. I don't know if that was plagiarism.

**I'M SORRY! I WASN'T EVEN SURE IF IT WAS PLAGIARISM! I GOT MOST OF THE 7 DEADLY SINS INFORMATION FROM WIKIPEDIA AND THE DICTIONARY! SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**

The rest of the story is from my mind. I don't know if anything that I'm writing, minus the box part, is from Charmed too! I don't remember! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! SORRY! TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT


	7. Sloth

Weeeeeeell, this was quicker than the expected time. I figured I'd get to update in another two months or more! Instead of using my fast at home computer, I am currently sleeping over at my grandparents house, using their super slow Dial-up computer. At least I have some spare time to myself to update. Be grateful! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and your long wait (in my opinion) will be worth it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins information, provided by the dictionary, Wikipedia etc. I do not own Naruto, and I do not own the box thingy from Charmed. (**Thank you, Emy-chan-tan-fan, for the tip:DDDDDD LOVE you!)**

**Recap-**

_"Why?! Why won't you notice me! I do everything to get your attention! You only pay attention to that little hussy over there!" Hinata yelled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw dropped to the ground. Sakura scoffed at Hinata and turned her head the opposite direction of Hinata. Naruto paled and abhored._

_Hinata's face was flushed and steam was literally coming out of her nostrils. Hinata exhaled and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and she put up a way-too-happy-for-my-liking smile._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Please forgive me, if you don't--" she whispered. "--I'LL KILL YOU!!" Hinata yelled. She calmed down and smiled. Naruto gulped. He hesitantly nodded his head with fear._

_"Good! Now, let's go get some dumplings!" Hinata said happily, taking Naruto's arm and roughly pulling him out of Ichiraku. Naruto cried in fear but followed her. Poor Naruto, he's going to expierence hell._

**Chapter 6- Sloth**

_Sloth-_ laziness, idleness, unwillingness to work or engage in any activity, slowness. (dictionary)

_Sloth- _Sloth is the act of laziness. A sloth is often calm, openminded, etc. Avoidence of work, any action of moving, etc. It was formerly called the sin of sadness. Often described as depression, unjoyful, or a lack of feeling (apathy). Sloth as being more simply a sin of laziness or refusal to act. Simply put it, they're less serious than the normal person supposed to be. (More than one place including ME:D)

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Uzumaki Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklejead ninja.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi.

Uzumaki Naruto, lives for his goal to become Hokage.

Uzumaki Naruto, never backs down or gives up. His nindo, his ninja way.

Uzumaki Naruto, loud-mouthed idiot but is a kind, easy-to-love friend.

Uzumaki Naruto, has an over-obssession with ramen and can devour more than an elephant.

Uzumaki Naruto, has _never_ once in his life have been lazy.

Naruto is a noble civilian of Konohagakure. He is kind, loveable, and fun to be around. The idiotic blonde of Konoha. Is very strong and lives up to his promises, even if he dies trying. Loves all his friends and cares deeply for all of them. He very often goes to both Ichiraku and Sakura-chan's house. He is a hyperactive dimwit and has a lack of common sense. May not even have common sense at all.

Cursed with the slow-moving... sloth.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

It's been five days since the incident with the purple light.

Sloth. Naruto had been just like one. Just like the sloth, the sloth comes down from it's tree once a week at most. Which is sort of the same case with Naruto unless he has to use the restroom or eat. The sloth is slow-moving... obviously.

The feeling of tire comes to him often now. Constent yawning and always napping and/or sleeping. He may remind you of the ever so famous Shikamaru. He does sleep most of the day now. His lazy-ass self has no time for anything else now. And, yes, the previous day he has been feeling oddly more tired than usual. He has also been lazying about any chance he had too but today was worse.

He has, for the first time, stayed home from training. Now, he left a very good chance for Sasuke to make a move on Sakura, unknown to his knowledge (Would he move even if he did know?). We all should know that 3 hours is just enough time for Uchiha... Oh, how he appreciated Naruto's absence. Anyway, Sakura had went to Naruto's to check on him.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"Naruto?" (Insert funny music here)

Sakura poked Naruto with a random chopstick she picked up from off of the tatami floor. Naruto was lying lazily on his auburn-colored couch, obviously sleeping. Sakura poked him again but got no response. This isn't Naruto. Naruto would've been at the training grounds with them, trying to pick a fight with Sasuke if he was messing with 'em. Leave it to Naruto to choose this day to be absent, Kakashi was twice as late and had arrived when Sasuke was practically all over Sakura, she too shocked and flushed to even respond. Damn him...

Sakura stared at Naruto with a confused look. Naruto had a stream of drool trailing down his mouth, snoring loud. She figured it was from that forced date from Hinata yesterday. Sakura outwardly winced at the memory.

She spied on them when she was on her way to Naruto's house to meet up with him after the date. Hinata was stuffing dumplings down Naruto's throat, smiling and talking about how that was revenge for never noticing her or taking appreciation toward her when she did good toward him or anything else. Sakura shivered. Naruto looked half dead when she saw him come home and had helped him to the nearest sleeping spot, which, was the couch. She helped him change and freshen up though but she did it while he was resting on the couch. They were brother and sister (at least that's what they say) so there shouldn't be any gross thoughts running through your heads. D:

Sakura sighed and then a thought swam through her head. This was exactly like her and Sasuke's problem. Sasuke was acting very strange toward her lately and he admittingly told her he was getting horny. She noticed how Hinata was during their encounter in Ichiraku and when she was spying on her forced date with Naruto. Sakura was unusually stingy, to her own belief, and she couldn't stop herself from doing what she did; it was like her body had a mind of it's own. Now, Naruto was acting like Shikamaru and Naruto is close to never lazy.

"Wake up!" she yelled in a whisper, shaking Naruto lightly. Naruto yawned and spread his arms over his head, stretching. He brought his hands back down and caught Sakura down with him and snuggled on her head. Sakura squeaked at the contact. She tried to pull out of Naruto's grasp. Sakura's neck stretched as she tried to pull out of Naruto's arms but she always got pulled deeper into his hold.

"Soft pilllow..." Naruto mummbed. Sakura huffed. Naruto always did like how Sakura's hair felt, he commented how it felt like silk to him and she'd let him do her hair sometimes; he was surprisingly good at styling her hair. He styled her hair for formal parties sometimes if she'd let him. Naruto was no fag but he was pretty damn good at hair styling!

"Get... oooooooffffffff!" Sakura yelled and finally released her head from his hold. Sakura narrowed her eyes and hit Naruto on the head hard enough to wake him up.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!" he yelled, rubbing his head frantically. Sakura huffed again.

"Where the hell were you?! You weren't at training today!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto yawned. His eyes half-way shut but he prevented himself to go back to sleep.

"Too tired.." Naruto mummbled and turned over, his back facing Sakura. A vein twitched on Sakura's forhead.

"Not good enough!" She yelled and flipped the couch over. Naruto yelped and he found himself on the floor.

"Why is it dark all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, not knowing the couch above him. Sakura grabbed the couch with her right hand and flipped it back in place. Naruto's eyes were closed and she could hear him snore softly. Her eye twitched in arogance.

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Sakura said to him. She recieved no answer and put a foot on his stomach, pressing weight on her foot enough to make Naruto open his eyes.

"I-I'm right here, S-Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered nervously. She pressed harder on his stomach and Naruto winced slightly.

"If you were Naruto," Sakura said in a devilously sweet voice, " You wouldn't be sleeping now would you?" Sakura asked him. Naruto gulped.

"W-well, I can't help it! I'm always tired and lazy! I don't feel up to anything, I just wanna sleep!" Naruto yelled and shut his eyes. He felt the weight on his stomach lift and he rubbed his stomach to rid of the remaining pain. He heard Sakura giggle.

"Looks like that little time with Shikamaru rubbed off on you." Sakura giggled. Naruto just yawned and crawled over to the couch. Sakura's giggling siezed and when Naruto opened his eyes from on the couch, Sakura was right in his face.

"Lazy-ass. You missed training. No excuses." Sakura said with a quizzical look. Naruto began to sweat. He knew that look. She was up to something, he could see it in her eyes.

"C-can't we j-just talk about this?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura smirked and got up from the floor. She walked over to the boxes of ramen on the floor and opened one. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Let's just see how lazy you are... Naruto-_kun._" He was in for it now. (Insert deathly music here)

Sakura opened the window above his kitchen counter, knowing that there was a dumpster at the bottom. Sakura returned to the open box of instant ramen and pulled one out.

"Lemon shrimp, huh? Nasty." Sakura said. She gathered the box in her hands and lifted herself off the floor. She walked over to the open window and, to Naruto's horror, chunked the whole box of lemon shrimp ramen out the window. Naruto's face fell and watched as she began opening more and more boxes of ramen.

"Chicken? I like that... Shrimp? I like that too." She said out loud, casting Naruto a glance every so often.

She decided she'd keep the ones she liked and save them for some lunch or dinner if she's tired. She noticed how he was twitching. She inwardly grinned. She then came to the very. last. box. She carefully opened the box. She slowly lifted a ramen cup and read the flavor on the sides of the cup.

"Beef."

Naruto knew for a fact that beef ramen was her least favorite but was his favorite. He watched in horror as Sakura lifted the box and held it up to the window.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto yelled. He picked himself off the couch and ran toward Sakura.

Sakura just barely tipped the box when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. The box in her hands was gone and she saw Naruto in the corner, clutching the box like it was his lifeline. His eyes were big, he was drooling, and steam was coming from his nostrils. He stroked the box lovingly. She busted out laughing at the sight, throwing her head back.

She was completely surprised that Naruto even allowed her to throw the first box out, but this was just plain rich! The look on his face, PRICELESS!

"The look -laugh- on your face -laugh- was so funny!" she choked out. She clutched her stomach while Naruto just stared at her from his dark corner.

He really wasn't _that_ lazy if he was willing to do that for just ramen.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Gosh, that was lame, considering it wasn't really as funny as I planned it to be. I couldn't think of anything else! Sloth is hard! The others were easier and funner! This one is just plain lame. I intended on making it funny but NOOOO, I just have to make it like that. I thought Naruto was supposed to be funny not stupid like this!

Anyway, how do you feel about it? It took me awhile to think it up. I hope you liked it. OH, I'm thinking up a next story. I'll give the summary, the story is called 'Liver'

How can people like it? It smells nasty, looks nasty, and definintely tastes nasty. It's just a big bloodclot sitting in a bowl of brown water. So why do they serve it for lunch?

I hope you feel up to my next story! I might not make it right away, but I'm thinking. Hope you liked the story!

**SLOTHS ARE BAD, UGLY CREATURES! DON'T BE LIKE A LAZY SLOTH!**

**REVIEW...**


	8. Envy

I had just enough time to write this chapter. I really couldn't remember what was next so I did this one next. I know that I'm making Pride last though. :D So, enjoy!

I notice that on the greedy and lust chapter there was Sasusaku relations. I don't know how that keeps happening but it fits perfectly well! Please, enjoy! I worked long and hard for hours writing this for you!

**Disclaimer- **I couldn't find any other good 7 Deadly Sins Info other than Wikipedia. I barely used it in this and the previous chapter. From wrath and more back, I used Wikipedia. AND this probably won't be as funny as the others.

**Warning- **DRAMA!!!!!

**Recap-**

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto yelled. He picked himself off the couch and ran toward Sakura._

_Sakura just barely tipped the box when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. The box in her hands was gone and she saw Naruto in the corner, clutching the box like it was his lifeline. His eyes were big, he was drooling, and steam was coming from his nostrils. He stroked the box lovingly. She busted out laughing at the sight, throwing her head back._

_She was completely surprised that Naruto even allowed her to throw the first box out, but this was just plain rich! The look on his face, PRICELESS! _

_"The look -laugh- on your face -laugh- was so funny!" she choked out. She clutched her stomach while Naruto just stared at her from his dark corner._

_He really wasn't that lazy if he was willing to do that for just ramen._

**Chapter 7-Envy**

_Envy-_ discontent because of the possessions or good fortune of another; covetness. To begrudge, covet (the desire enviously that which belongs to another). (dictionary)

_Envy-_ is the desire for other's traits, status, abilities, or situation. Envy doesn't really apply to material goods like greed, instead it's more general. It's desire for another's goods or what they have. Maybe like their partner. Someone who has the sin of Envy desires something the another has. A sin of jealousy and wanting. (Many places)

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

Rock Lee, youthful student of Maito Gai, dresses and acts like him. His loyal pupil.

Rock Lee, completely obssessed with Haruno Sakura for her talent, personality, and her beauty. Refers to her as his 'youthful blossom'.

Rock Lee, specializes in Taijutsu and has top speed.

Rock Lee, doesn't know how to give up, even unconciousness doesn't stop him.

Rock Lee, one of Anbu's most valuable members.

Rock Lee, sweet and kind but gets easily annoying about his talk of youthfulness.

Lee is a good citizen of Konoha. Was once the teammate of Tenten and Neji. He is one of the strongest in Konoha and has nothing but his speed and taijutsu to fight. Has great will power and never gives up (Remember the fight with Gaara). He is the speed of Anbu and is a hand-to-hand combat specialist.

He was in love with Haruno Sakura since his Genin Days. He keeps his promises. He is the pupil of Maito Gai, his team sensei. He dresses and acts like him and is oftenly commented how he looks like him. (THE EYEBROWS!)

Has the desireable... envy.

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

It has been six days since the incident with the blue light.

The previous day, when he had seen Sasuke and Sakura on the bridge, he had a tugging feeling in his heart and his eyes burned with a wanting desire. But it isn't as bad as today. True, that he has been feeling quite strange lately but his envious desires has been having a hold on him. He now has his full attention on Sasuke.

_Sasuke_. He spits at his name in disgust. That same man that betrayed Konoha is still loved by the same woman he loves. He still can't believe it. A monster like him, the traitor of Konoha and the slayer of Itachi was accepted. He did congratulate him on his innocence to Konohagakure and his victory against Itachi; inside he was 'bout ready to hit him for hurting Sakura. It's not anger, it's jealousy.

He is just plain jealous that Sasuke is able to attract the attention of Sakura. He is jealous that Sakura pays more attention to Sasuke, rather than himself. He is jealous that Sasuke can be good-looking when he doesn't even try while Lee does. Sasuke is just naturally beautiful while Lee is not. He is quite fair. Not ugly nor cute. He is envious of Sasuke's fans, the ones that just love his looks. He just can't see that Sasuke despises them. He envies Sasuke for everything. His strength, looks, talent. Everything.

He offers candy, flowers, and dates to Sakura. Sakura has accepted the candy and flowers but has only few times taken a date with Rock Lee. He tresures those three times he's been out with Sakura. He treasures the peck on the cheek the last date. He treasures her whole being for who she is and he is more than willing to be more than just a friend.

He wants Sasuke's talent. His riches, his looks. He wants Sakura, the one person he considers valuable. The person that was taken away from him by Uchiha Sasuke.

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

_Lee P.O.V._

I hate it. I hate it, hate it, hate it. Look at him. He's right there, on the bridge. Uchiha Sasuke is standing on the bridge, his team's usual meeting place. I thought teams from our Genin Days didn't meet anymore. Well, we all know Sasuke and his training. I see his relaxed figure, leaning on the bridge; he's acting all cool and collected with himself. I suddenly feel a jolt of envy in my heart for that look, the look to bee calm and quiet, while I am loud and annoying and has a queer obssesion of youth like Gai-sensei.

I can see quite well that Sakura-san isn't there yet. I do remember they usually come out a quarter after seven and now it was only 7:12, not quite the time for arriving yet. I have also noticed Sakura-san always arrived that exact second they were supposed to meet, Naruto 24 minutes after and Kakashi-sensei 3 hours. What's the point of meeting at a certain time to only wait for another few hours?

Well, Sasuke is the cold bastard that stole Sakura from me. He is completely oblivious! I ask her out, give her candy and flowers everyday! He sees, everyone sees my attraction toward her! TT.TT

I freeze. I see the beauty. I see Sakura-san. How come everyday when I see her she's more beautiful? I don't know why, but my attraction toward her is growing.

I notice how she gracefully walks towards her destination, her hands enterwined behind her back while she walks with a grin on her pretty face. What an angel. I smile in content. She is so beautiful. I suddenly feel my spot in the bush is getting smaller so I jump on the nearest, hidden tree branch and my view is much better.

_Normal P.O.V._

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she greets. Sakura walks over to the opposite side of the bridge, across from Sasuke. Sasuke opens his eyes and stares at her. Lee saw that glint of malice in his as he watched that very little movement Sakura made. From when she took her spot, her breathing, and her enjoyment of the place where she was at.

"Hi." he greeted her, a little to huskily to Lee. Sakura stopped admiring the beauty of her surroundings to stop and look at Sasuke with that cute clueless face. Lee smiled yet again. Lee saw Sasuke grin at her; he almost growled at Sasuke. He is mad at Sasuke that he had that affect on Sakura, seeing that she blushed cutely at him.

"So, where was Naruto yesterday?" Sasuke questioned Sakura, his face never changing. She looked at him with a grim face.

"Weeeeeell, Naruto and his lazy-ass self decided to sleep in yesterday... including today." Sakura said, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Lazy? Was that even in Naruto's nature? Last time Lee remembered Naruto was never lazy. Sure, when Naruto was tired he'd sleep a little longer, knowing Kakashi was going to be late anyway.

"Lazy." Sasuke said, more of a statement than a question. He wondered if he was able to do what he did yesterday. His grin grew a bit at the thought. Yesterday was fun but it was ruined by Kakashi. Why couldn't he be later? More like 2 more hours?

"Yeah. I went to check on him yesterday and he was... sleeping. It was afternoon and he was sleeping!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Sasuke let out a low chuckle.

"So what'd you do? I know you did something about it." at that, Sakura grinned.

"I threw most of Naruto's ramen out the window and kept some!" She said happily, her eyes shining brightly with excitement. Sasuke let out another low chuckle. Surprising Naruto even let that happen.

Lee narrowed his eyes slightly. Sasuke was plotting something, he could feel it.

"OH, I was about to throw out the beef since I don't like it, but he tackled me and he looked like Gollum!" Sakura said laughing. Her happy face made Sasuke's grin even wider. Sasuke pushed himself off the rail and took a spot by Sakura. Sasuke leaned his head by her ear. Sakura didn't notice yet, since she was still laughing her ass off.

Lee narrowed his eyes even more. He watched with envy as Sasuke made his move toward Sakura. He hardly talked to her then, and she was laughing like she was! He clenched his fist in jealousy. He wanted that power.

"Glad to see you happy." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura felt his breath on her ear so she took a quick glance at him. He had a lustful glint in his eyes that made her worried. Yesterdays events replayed in her mind as she remembered. She didn't hate it but she didn't like it either. She in between. She couldn't think of what to do and she was glad to see Kakashi arrive. She fainted in Sasuke's arms.

"What a-are you d-doing?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he nibbled playfully at her lobe, his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

_'Shit_.' she thought. He was going to do it again. She better

Lee gripped the branch to the tree a little too tightly, making it break and he fall. Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the noise, still holding a very flushed Sakura closer than he did before. He narrowed his eyes and reached for a kunai from his pouch. Sakura wasn't quite paying attention but to where the noise was.

"Come out before I--ah!" Sasuke exclaimed as he flew a couple a feet away from Sakura but to only land on his feet. Sakura squeaked in surprise as she was pulled into a different muscled chest.

"Do not worry, Sakura-san. I'll protect you." the person said confidently. Sakura sweatdropped. She'd know that anywhere.

"Lee-san..." she whispered in a sigh. Lee almost grinned at her. He eyed Sasuke with jealousy. Sakura tried to step out of the way but Lee kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Do not worry. Sasuke will not get you!" He said to her. She sweatdropped. Sasuke growled.

"OH, so thick brows is going hero now? Listen, she doesn't need saving. As you can see, she doesn't quite need your help. Well, right now she does since you got her."

"WRONG! Couldn't you tell she was scared?" He asked, looking at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped again and laughed nervously at their close contact. At this point, she missed Sasuke.

"Lee-san... I wasn't... scared." Sakura said.

"Yes you were! I saw it in your eyes!"

Sasuke lunged toward Sakura in an attempt to save her from thick brows. Sasuk managed to grab one of her arms. He pulled her toward him but Lee grabbed her other arm, and pulled her toward himself. Sakura yelped as the pulled her back and forward like tug-of-war.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sakura yelled as she was still being pulled.

"Give her back!" Sasuke yelled, pulling her toward him.

"NO! She doesn't want you!" Lee yelled back, pulling her arm. Sakura thought she heard the arm that Lee was holding crack and she winced as it began to hurt a bit.

"OWWW! You're hurting me!" Sakura said.

"You're hurting her!" Lee and Sasuke said in unison.

"No you are!" They said again.

"She isn't interested in you." Sasuke said.

"She isn't interested in you either. You just made a move on her without her knowing." Lee said back.

"Oh? Then why does she let me kiss you and you not?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk. Lee turned red in rage and jealousy at that. Lee needs to do everything just to get her to kiss him. Sasuke doesn't have to do anything and she _still_ kisses him. This angered him.

"Thought so." Sasuke said. Lee looked at him with angry eyes and was about to yell back a remark when...

**BAM!**

Sakura, in the blink of an eye, pulled her arms back and punched both Lee and Sasuke. Since Sasuke was 6' 2 and Lee was 5' 10, so she only hit Sasuke in the chest while Lee in the cheek. They both flew in the opposite directions about a half a mile away from where she was. She didn't have to hit them that hard to make them fly that far. She rubbed her arms while stretching her arms. She made her way toward the direction of her home, which unfortunately, the direction Lee flew. She felt like skipping training and relax instead.

What the hell was Lee's problem. Was he jealous or something? There was drama written all over her face. They were so over-dramatic.

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

Don't be mad if it wasn't funny. I intended on making this a dramatic chapter, so I agree with me, myself and I that this was indeed dramatic! I figured since Lee was a dramatic guy, he should get a dramatic chapter. The drama. Not that much drama but it was okay in my eyes. I think I'm losing my touch to this story. Anyway, hope you did/didn't enjoy the chapter.

I really don't care anymore since not many people like drama books nor movies. This is probably the only dramatic thing in the story. I don't know cause I'm not there yet. So, I think I'm going to start thinking up the next chapter but it's not going to come quick like this. I'll spend some extra time at my grandparent's house to finish my story for you guys. Okay?

**JEALOUSY. TOTALLY STUPID.**

**REVIEW... (even if I don't expect you to...) Gimme Ideas for Neji! He is obviously pride! Tell me what you think I should write for him.  
**


	9. Pride

**Sorry!** I know I took forever to upload... I blame school work for it. I haven't the time to do my stories. -sigh- Anyway, Enjoy the chapter. I actually took lots of time outta my schedule to write this for you peoples. Be happy!

OH, I took the advice from lots of peoples. Most of the ideas I like but I chose the ones I loved the most. :D

**Disclaimer- moonlesslife, Shinkutsuki, CandyGirl999(sorta), and Samantai! I used your ideas:D I loved them, thankies:DDDDD Chapter is dedicated to you and your awesome ideas!!!!**

**Recap-**

_**BAM!**_

_Sakura, in the blink of an eye, pulled her arms back and punched both Lee and Sasuke. Since Sasuke was 6' 2 and Lee was 5' 10, so she only hit Sasuke in the chest while Lee in the cheek. They both flew in the opposite directions about a half a mile away from where she was. She didn't have to hit them that hard to make them fly that far. She rubbed her arms while stretching her arms. She made her way toward the direction of her home, which unfortunately, the direction Lee flew. She felt like skipping training and relax instead._

_What the hell was Lee's problem. Was he jealous or something? There was drama written all over her face. They were so over-dramatic._

**Chapter 8- Pride**

_Pride-_ State or quality of being proud; inordinate self-esteem; a cause of pride; glory or delight; highest pitch; splendid show; To indulge pride; to value one self (dictionary)

_Pride-_ In almost every list Pride is considered the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, and indeed the ultimate source from which the others arise. It is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to give compliments to others though they may be deserving of them, and excessive love of self. Pride is the deadliest of all the sins. In perhaps the most famous example, the story of Lucifer, Pride was what caused his Fall from Heaven, and his resultant transformation into Satan. Vanity is a prime example of this Sin.

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

Hyuuga Neji, believes in fate and destiny.

Hyuuga Neji, is Co-Captain of ANBU along with Naruto.

Hyuuga Neji, is often serious and rarely isn't.

Hyuuga Neji, is a conceited bastard.

Hyuuga Neji, is one of the strongest shinobies in Konoha.

Hyuuga Neji, also has a fanclub but not as big as Sasuke's.

Hyuuga Neji, easily annoyed and never smiles.

Hyuuga Neji, thinks he's more superior than anybody else.

He is Co-Captain of ANBU but thinks he deserves Captain more than Sasuke. He looks down on anyone under his level. He loathes the head branch and is in a rivalry war with Sasuke. He believes that he should be the leader of the Hyuuga Clan rather than Hinata, since he thinks she's too weak. He has an over-sized ego, selfish, and greedy. He is a master in Jyuuken and _is _the strongest in his clan. Cursed with an over-overly sized ego, Pride!

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

It's been 7 days since the light incident.

He has been thinking more of himself than he usually does. Since this morning he stuck his nose in the air while walking down the hallways of the Hyuuga Mansion. He commanded that his servants dress him since he believed that he's too superior to dress himself, that's different. He wanted his servants to cook him a boufet of eggs, bacon, omelets, biscuits, rice, hash browns, waffles, pancakes smothered in syrup, french toast, and sausage; he didn't even eat half the crap they cooked him.

He hadn't bowed in respect to Hiashi and just called him by first name, not even bothering to respect him. He talked smack about the Main Branch and how he deserves to be the leader and not Hinata; Hinata wasn't going to be anyway but he doesn't know that. He talked back to Hiashi and yelled at him for thinking he was Neji's superior! How wrong he was for that! Neji waved a finger at him and put a hand on his hip.

As he left for training, he pushed anyone out of his way and talked like he was all that. He stuck his nose high in the air and marched to Training Ground 5, his team's usual training spot... BUT when he arrived, he was a total bastard to his team.

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

"Hello team! Aren't you happy that I'm here? Yes, you are!" Neji said happily, flipping his hair behind his back.

"Heh?" Tenten said dumbly, watching as Neji stretched with little sparkles around him. He never stretches.

"Good! You are here Neji!" Lee yelled, joining Neji. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Uh... Neji? Are you... alright?" Tenten questioned, stopping her weapon sharpening. Neji paused on his stretching to stare hard at Tenten.

"Of course I'm okay! Never better!" He beamed with a smile. Tenten shivered. Something was wrong. Tenten got up and walked toward Neji. She placed a hand on his shoulder to see if he was okay, but Neji jumped back, clutching the shoulder Tenten touched.

"Did you just--! Did you just touch me?! Don't you ever touch my superiority over your fowl being!" He yelled at her with angry eyes, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I was just trying to--!"

"NO! I don't need _your_ help!" He said, pointing his nose in the air and turned around to resume his stretching. Lee walked beside the wide-eyed Tenten to whisper something to her.

"Maybe he's gone crazy." He whispered in her ear.

"Nah, really?! I haven't noticed!" she said with a scowl. Lee frowned.

"I heard that!" Neji yelled from his spot. Neji was doing splits(ew) and sumer-saults. (sp?)

Tenten sweatdropped and stared horrified at Neji's display. Lee's mouth was hanging open in astonishment.

"I am envious of his enthusiasm! I shall surpass him!" Lee yelled, getting ready to start his daily run. He took off in a sprint, leaving Tenten in the dust. She coughed, fanning the dust away from her while rubbing her eyes. She glanced at Neji, who was now doing push-ups.

"Um... Neji maybe we could do someth---." Tenten started but was caught off when a hand appeared millimeters from her face.

"I'm not doing anything with _you._" He said hautily, crossing his arms.

"Well, I meant for some ice cr---!"

"I don't need ice cream! Ice cream is for the weak and it won't make me any stronger!"

"How about a wa--?"

"HA! I'm not going to be seen walking with you!" Neji said with a laugh, clutching his stomach.

"FINE!" She yelled in his face, stomping away. Neji stopped his laughing and wipped a tear from his eye. His laughing seized but he was still chuckling. He was about to start his training when he caught sight of Sasuke walking down the street. His eyes brightened and stars was in his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled with a wave. Sasuke stumbled when he was walking to look toward the annoying yell of his name of who he thought belonged to a fan girl. His jaw dropped when he saw a smiling Neji waving at him! Neji jogged toward him and planted his feet in front of Sasuke.

"HI!" Neji beamed. Sasuke shook his head and stared at Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting that way and where is your team?" Sasuke sputtered. Neji sighed.

"Well, Lee left for his daily run and Tenten just left. I'm talking to you now, you know, since you and I have a kekai-genkai." Neji said laughing. Sasuke backed up a step.

"Who are you and what have you done to Neji?" Sasuke said quickly, holding his hands in front of him to keep Neji away. Neji chuckled and flipped his hair behind his back again, this time with his hand and stars were behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"You should be happy I'm talking to you! I'm so strong and great you should begging for me to fight with you!" Neji said seriously. Sasuke's hands dropped and his eye twitched.

"HAPPY?! FIGHT?!" Sasuke yelled and punched Neji square in the jaw. Neji flew backward with blood coming from his mouth. Sasuke disappeared in a poof, desperately wanting to get away from Neji. Neji was sprawled on the ground with his hand clutching his jaw, wide eyed.

"How dare he punch me! UGH!" Neji said, unmoving since the punch was hard enough to leave him temporarily paralyed. He heard a gasp from ahead and he saw a flash of pink coming his way. He inwardly cursed as Sakura kneeled by him.

"Oh my gosh! Neji, are you al-----?!" she started.

"Yeah! Now move! I don't need your help!" Neji yelled, pathetically trying to get up. Sakura's worried face vanished and replaced with a scowl.

"Look at the blood coming from your mouth! You need h---!"

"Don't finish that word! I can help myself!" Sakura scowled at him and was about to retort but caught sight of something shiny behind him.

"OH! Shiny!" She squealed and jumped behind Neji to grab so called shiny thing. She grinned.

"OH! This quarter is so pretty!" She said, wiping it with her shirt. Neji turned to her and stared at the quarter and narrowed his eyes.

"That's my quarter! Give it back, you'll poison it with your filthy hands!'' Neji yelled, trying to grab it, his pains gone away. She pushed Neji away and grinned.

"HA! As if! It's mine now! Muahahahahaha!" Sakura laughed and ran away. Neji growled and was about to chase her but the pain in his jaw returned. He groaned and just lied there, denying any offers to help him.

He is such a conceited bastard.

**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**

OH! Hahaha, I like that chapter. You better like it! In the mean time, I'll start the next chapter to No Excuse to Forget. I like that story and I hope you read it! Byes:DDDDD

**Never think too highly of yourself! It'll just come back to bite you in the ass! **

**Be on the look out for my new stories! I'll start them when I'm done with this story and the one I just started:D**

**Review...**


	10. Do Tell

I'm going to update this chapter now, even though I was planning to in a month or so. But, unfortunately for me, I am only allowed to come on here weekends now. Uh, I have projects to do for school too... -sweat-

**Disclaimer- Story is almost over and I will continue on with my other unfinished story! . That story only has one chapter so far and I'd love it if you read it:D**

**Recap-**

_"Don't finish that word! I can help myself!" Sakura scowled at him and was about to retort but caught sight of something shiny behind him._

_"OH! Shiny!" She squealed and jumped behind Neji to grab so called shiny thing. She grinned._

_"OH! This quarter is so pretty!" She said, wiping it with her shirt. Neji turned to her and stared at the quarter and narrowed his eyes._

_"That's my quarter! Give it back, you'll poison it with your filthy hands!'' Neji yelled, trying to grab it, his pains gone away. She pushed Neji away and grinned._

_"HA! As if! It's mine now! Muahahahahaha!" Sakura laughed and ran away. Neji growled and was about to chase her but the pain in his jaw returned. He groaned and just lied there, denying any offers to help him._

_He is such a conceited bastard._

**Chapter 9- Do Tell**

Neji sat on the far right corner of the room, avoiding any contact with anyone that was below his level. Tenten and Lee sat some feet away from him, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Shino and Kiba sat far away from Hinata, avoiding her growing anger. Shikamaru was sitting on the floor, sleeping. Chouji and Ino still had yet to come. Sasuke sat on the loveseat with Sakura, she was trying to push him away from her. (Since he was "touching" her again.) And Naruto was lying asleep on the couch.

He had called them to tell them something but fell asleep before he could even explain why he told them to go there.

"N-Naruto-baka! Wake up!" Sakura yelled, trying to get Sasuke off of her. Naruto snored loudly and flipped himself over, his back facing them. Tenten, being as annoyed as she was, wacked him on the side of his head, waking him up.

"OW!" Naruto yelled, rolling off the couch. He fell on the dirtied floor with a loud thumb and groaned. Sasuke stopped what he was doing for a moment to kick him on his side. Naruto yelled in pain again as Sasuke glared at him.

"You called us here so we can watch you sleep?" Sasuke asked mockingly, staring at Naruto on the floor. Naruto groaned and crawled on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Well... I called you here to tell you something." Naruto said sleeply, smacking his lips and his eyes closing. Sakura threw a pillow at his head to keep him awake.

"Baka! Wake up, I want to go already! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled to Naruto with narrowed eyes. A pillow hit the side of Sakura's head hard and her face fell in Sasuke's lap.

"Like it down there don't you?" Sasuke teased, smirking. Sakura lifted her head from his lap with a red face and looked toward the direction where the pillow came. Hinata was cracking her knuckles, another pillow in hand.

"Don't yell at Naruto-kun!" She yelled at Sakura and aimed the pillow for Sakura's head but she ducked. Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers, angry with shock.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get Hyuuga!" Sakura screamed and threw a pillow hard at Hinata's head, making her fall backwards on her ass. The pillow fell off Hinata's red face and Hinata threw the pillow. Pillows were flying everywhere, one landing at Neji's now messed up hair.

"My hair! You ruined it!" Neji growled and took a pillow, throwing it accidently at Sasuke's head, meaning to hit Sakura, and his head fell in Sakura's chest.

"Ahhh! Hentai!" Sakura yelled blushing.

She wacked Sasuke on the side of his head and he fell on the floor. A pillow, specifically from Neji, hit Sakura in the face and she fell backwards over the arm of the chair, onto the floor where Shikamaru was. He yelped as Sakura fell on the back of his neck with his face on the floor. Hinata threw a pillow at Sasuke, who was aiming a pillow for Neji. The pillow his Sasuke and he stumbled, the pillow flying in the air at Tenten, hitting her in the face. She accidently hit Lee while she fell and he hit his head on the side of a box, unconcious with swirlies in his eyes and birds flying around his head. Tenten growled and took a pillow, throwing it at Sasuke. Shikamaru slowly got off the floor. Sasuke ducked as the pillow flew at him but hit Shikamaru in the face, sending him on the floor again on the Sakura's back. She screamed because Shikamaru was heavy. Sasuke got angry and kicked Shikamaru off of Sakura. He helped her up and Sakura grabbed a pillow and threw it at the sleeping Naruto. The corner of the pillow went in Naruto's mouth, choking him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled exasperated and went to help him. A pillow came in contact in the back of her head. She angrily whipped her head around to see Kiba laughing, pointing a finger at her. His laughing seized as he fell on the floor, a pillow on his face. The door swung open and two people walked in.

"Woah, woah! Stop it!" a female voice yelled, slightly muffled. Sakura stopped herself from throwing the pillow, everyone else stopping as well. Sakura dropped the pillow, using her hand to cover her mouth from laughing. Sasuke chuckled to himself while Kiba and Tenten just threw themselves on the floor laughing. Neji and Shino coughed while Hinata turned around to giggle. Shikamaru and Naruto were in la-la land while Lee was still on the floor, trying to wake himself up.

Sakura busted out laughing, tears forming in the sides of her eyes as she stared at the figure at the door.

"Hahaha, Ino! Now you really are a pig! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed out, falling on the floor laughing. Ino was standing by the door with Chouji. Chouji nervously walked inside toward everyone else, trying to not laugh at the funny remark Sakura made. Kiba and Tenten laughed harder at what Sakura said.

Ino's face turned red. She was wearing what she normally wears but... Her thighs were huge and looked lumpy (because she was eating at an elephants pace a day), her stomach was hanging out of her shirt (cause you know there's nothing to cover her fat stomach, right?), her shirt was covered in bbq sauce (since she was currently eating fried chicked wings), and her mouth was stuffed with food (since she stuffed a couple hundred chicken wings in her mouth before she got in), making her unable to talk.

Sakura seized her laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked toward Ino and thrust her head forward to stare at her, her hands on her hips. She smiled.

"Well I see you got fat_er_, you glut!" Sakura beamed, slapping Ino's bicep. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, fater?" Ino growled. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura said, turning around and walked a few steps away from Ino before she showed Ino a chicken wing. Sakura bit it and smiled.

"Mine now." She said and laughed as Ino yelled and jumped at Sakura. Sakura stepped to the side and laughed as a puff of dust filled the air and the floor shook from Ino's contact to the floor.

"Oh, don't worry Ino!" Sakura said happily, knealing at Ino's side. "You'll lose that weight in no time! Just a little sparring here and there, and you'll get back in shape!" Sakura beamed. Ino groaned, knowing well how Sakura likes to "spar." Yeah, dodging all them rocks and boulders will put her back in shape fast. (Right...)

"Okay, stop it. Now Naruto still has to tell us why we're here." Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura's arm and leaving Ino on the floor.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! I need help too!" Ino whined, pretending to be hurt. Sasuke didn't bother to spare her a glance and proceeded to lead Sakura to the chair. He placed her on the chair and knocked Naruto on the head.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled and stared at Sasuke.

"Tell us why we're here." Sasuke demanded, sitting on the chair and putting a hand around Sakura's waist to pull her toward him. She blushed and buried her hands in her face.

"Well... It's hard for me to say..." Naruto trailed, sweating nervously. His eyes refused to look at anyone.

"C'mon we dont' have all day." Neji said to him, throwing his hair behind his back.

_Transvestite..._ Naruto thought. He took a big intake of air.

"WhenIwasonmywaytogetramenItookthewrongturnandwenttowardthedirectionoftheabandonedpartofthevillageandImetanoldladythatsaidsheknewwhoIwasandgavemeaprettyredboxwithakeyandIopeneditandthereweresevenballsinitandthepurpleoneflewatmeandIfellanddroppedtheotherballsandtheyflewupinthesky!!!!" Naruto said all in one breath. They all had blank faces.

"Wha--?!" Sakura started but was interrupted by Naruto. "If I haven't dropped the whatever-box then you wouldn't be the way you are. I'm assuming the pretty rainbow balls that were in the box made us the way we are." Naruto said to them.

"What are you talking about? I feel great!" Neji said, standing up to flex. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm lazy, Neji's full of himself, Sakura-chan's greedy, Hinata-chan's always angry, Teme's lusting after Sakura-chan, Ino's fat--" Ino yelled "hey!" in the background. "And Lee is jealous of Teme for getting Sakura-chan." Naruto said nervously, still lying down on the chair and scooting more toward the chair.

"You mean... we're like this... because... of you?" Lee asked, regaining conciousness. Naruto nodded into the pillow.

"I think the old hag I met will help us get back the way we were before." Naruto said again into the pillow. Sakura got up and went to Naruto to poke him on the forehead.

"You baka, you should've said that before we got infected." Sakura said, her finger still on his forehead. "Now, where are the pretty balls you were talking about?" Sakura asked with her eyes like Rukia's when she draws a picture. Naruto sweatdropped again.

"I said I think they're in us." Naruto said to her. Sakura looked confused and cocked her head to the right.

"Oh, you think so?" Sakura asked oblivously.

"It's possible. I think we have to look for the old hag that gave me the whatever-box. She shouldn't be that hard to find." Naruto said sleepily, his eyes drooping.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't sleep yet!" Sakura said shaking him but it was too late. He was already asleep. She sighed and stood up.

"If Naruto is right, we're really going to have to look for the hag and get her to get us back to the way we were before." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Everyone else nodded.

"We start tomorrow after Sasuke-kun takes me on that date he promised!" Sakura said happily, everyone sweatdropped.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! You said tonight, remember!?" Sakura asked, sitting on Sasuke's lap with puppy eyes. He sighed, he just couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright. We meet at the bridge tomorrow at 7 a.m." Sasuke said, leaving.

**SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews:DDDD

**Review...**


	11. Operation Get Hag

Sorry I took so long. I needed to wait until I got my own computer(minus internet) to type my stories. Now I can. Plus, I can write new stuffs. Other than Naruto.

First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating since 2007. I was suffering from a long writer's block and I was tormenting myself on how HORRIBLE I thought my writing was. So I convinced myself that this is practice for better works. Consider this long chapter (in my opinion, look at the scroll bar) a gift of apology.

Stating my problems: Boyfriend moved three states away, family fued christmas eve, hamster died, and my dog got hit by a car. Worst christmas vacation in my life.

Now, I COMMAND YOU TO ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I HARDLY REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE THIS STORY ABOUT, SO DON'T BE MAD!!!!!!!

**Recap-**

_"If Naruto is right, we're really going to have to look for the hag and get her to get us back to the way we were before." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Everyone else nodded._

_"We start tomorrow after Sasuke-kun takes me on that date he promised!" Sakura said happily, everyone sweatdropped._

_"C'mon Sasuke-kun! You said tonight, remember!?" Sakura asked, sitting on Sasuke's lap with puppy eyes. He sighed, he just couldn't resist those eyes._

_"Alright. We meet at the bridge tomorrow at 7 a.m." Sasuke said, leaving._

-----------------------

**Operation Get Hag**

-----------------------

As it turned out, they decided to not meet at the the bridge at 7 a.m. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura got it on too much the previous night and decided to reschedule. They sent out messages by a very handicapped bird that barely got the job done, but still did.

They rescheduled it for 10 a.m. at Naruto's apartment, which was really the right thing to do since Naruto didn't get up anyway. Even when the bird did come crashing through the window half dead, he didn't wake up. And though it's a bird, it did get angry and tried to peck Naruto's head with the energy it still had, since this was the last house for delivery. Unfortunately, the bird didn't even make it off the floor.

But the first to arrive was Sasuke and Sakura of course. And they arrived a half hour early since they knew that Naruto would not be waking up soon.

**BANG!**

Sakura proceeded to knock Naruto off his couch, tumbling to the floor. Naruto, in all his tire, opened only one eye, too lazy to open the other. But he still moved--to get back on the couch.

"WAKE UP!!" she hollered, nudging him with her foot. But he climbed onto the couch.

As soon as his lazy ass hit the couch, he began to fall asleep, but Sakura was prepared. She attached an alarm to his ear that went off with the push of a beautiful purple (yes, purple) button on her little controller to wake him up when he fell asleep.

Each time she pressed the button, a very loud noise would sound in Naruto's ears, different each time to keep him awake. And when Naruto fell asleep again, she pressed the button.

Naruto immediately jumped, clutching his ear in his hands, trying to get the blasted thing off his ear. Sakura only fell to the floor in a fit of laughs at the sight. Naruto looked as if he'd claw his ear off.

Too bad Sasuke missed out on it, cause he went off to the bathroom for a brief piss. And when he returned, Sakura was on the floor laughing with the controller ten feet away from her. He could only guess why.

"Are you ready to wake up yet?" Sasuke asked, reaching down to pull Sakura off her feet.

Naruto looked up at them, rubbing his ears.

"What the hell is this thing? I want it off!!" he yelled, trying to get it off.

"Tsk, tsk. Naruto, if you wouldn't fall asleep so much then I wouldn't have to look to this. This is so you stay awake. As long as you are awake, I won't press the button." Sakura said to him, waving her hand.

Sasuke walked over to the fallen controller and gave it back to Sakura, purposely brushing their fingers together. Naruto's eyes drooped but tried to prevent himself from doing so when he heard the echo of a very loud bell in his ears. He winced at the thought of hearing it again.

A knock at the door, and Sasuke opened it to reveal Neji with Hinata. As soon as Naruto saw her, he immediately clutched a pillow in his hands, trying to get Sakura to sit next to him. But Hinata saw this action and dropped herself next to Naruto, snuggling against his arm with a huff.

"I wonder why we had to reschedule..." Neji said, walking inside. Sasuke glared but Neji continued on.

"Were you and Sakura... you know, doing the dirty?" he asked, setting himself next to Hinata. Sasuke had to restrain himself from punching the Hyuuga's face.

"I mean, you like to be dirty, huh? Trying to inhance your ugliness?" he said, flipping his hair behind him.

"You know what, faggot? You can just shut up cause you really shouldn't be talking." Sasuke snapped, walking to Sakura and grabbing her around the waist before ploppping himself down on the recliner. Neji raised one delicate eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Oh? How so?"

"Cause you're a friggin' transvestite, that's so. You and your hair flipping sickens me." Sasuke spat. But before Neji could respond,

"YOU CAN AT LEAST TALK TO ME!" Hinata yelled, slapping Naruto in the head, who didn't even fall asleep yet. Their attention turned to the mad couple. Naruto clutched his head in his hands with a yelp, wanting to back away but knew what the results of this action would be: Hinata pummeling him.

"Uh... Um..." he struggled for something to say. "How was your night... Hinata-chan?" he asked. Wrong move.

"Oh, how was my night, you ask? Well, my night was just dandy, thank you very much!" she yelled, glaring daggers. "I was alllllll alone in my bedroom, wanting my boyfriend--" at this Naruto looked at her in confusion. Since when did that happen? But Hinata was on too much of a ramble to even notice that look.

"--to come to my house and comfort me from my lonliness! Where's a girl's boyfriend when she needed him most?! Oh, I know! Sleeping his lazy ass away on a dirty red couch in an apartment that resembles a pig's pen!" she screamed, flailing her arms in the air. Naruto winced, trying to think of something else to say. Man, this was worse than that little remote Sakura has.

The door slammed open to reveal Ino holding two boxes of jelly donuts(Naruto thanked God for this interruption). Surprisingly, she wasn't eating that, but a cinnamon roll. Sakura smiled to herself, loving the sight she saw. But honestly, Ino wasn't _that_ chubby. It was just that a little extra fat has formed since her sudden fondness of food. But Sakura found this as a great opportunity to tease the blonde, cause honestly, since when did she start eating? She always tried to watch her weight, but woah! She was letting herself go.

"Hello, Ino. Having a nice breakfast?" Sakura asked innocently, drawing invisible circles on Sasuke's arm, which was wrapped around her waist. Since Ino was here, she didn't even notice Sasuke giving her another hicky anymore. The fun managed to squeeze itself through the front door.

Ino immediately glared at Sakura, knowing what was coming at her. But she knew she couldn't come up with a come back. There was really nothing about Sakura to tease. She was the smallest. There was nothing to tease her about except--. That's it. Ino almost smiled, but her cheeks were filled with to much cinnamon roll to do that.

"Yes, a very nice breakfast. Thanks for asking." she said, swallowing the contents in her mouth. But she didn't put a donut in her mouth. Not just yet. She will get her revenge.

"Oh, that's nice. Cause I noticed you were gaining a bit of weight there, Ino."

"And I noticed that you were gaining a bit of that forehead back." Ino nearly laughed when Sakura's jaw drop. Sasuke momentarily stopped his ministrations to look at Ino, who was now--thank the God in Heaven--wearing a full shirt.

"You take that back." Sakura said to Ino, glaring.

"Not if you take back all those fat and pig remarks about me--all of it. Since it first started." she cackled in absolute joy. Sakura gasped.

"Never!"

"Then I'm not taking that back, forehead!"

Sakura pounced. She landed on Ino's donuts, bringing Ino down with her. And they started to cat fight on the floor. Then another rampage went on when Neji commented Sakura's ''animalistic'' behavior and when Hinata began to abuse Naruto again.

"You better shut the hell up about Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "She shouldn't be acting like an animal! She's a woman--or is she?" "You bitch!"

"You never call me!" "I never got your number!" "You're supposed to already have it, you dimwit!"

"Forhead girl!" Ino slapped Sakura's forehead. "Pig, take it back!" Sakura pulled at Ino's excess stomach fat. "Forehead!" Ino flipped Sakura over on her side. "TAKE IT BACK!" Sakura then clawed Ino's face.

Lee stood at the door, his jaw to the ground at the scene. Sakura and Ino rolling on the floor in front of him. Sasuke and Neji arguing very loudly at the end of the room. And Hinata hitting and yelling Naruto on the couch. He didn't know where he fit in on any of the action. So he walked to the back of the room to Sasuke and Neji, beginning a second fight with Sasuke.

"What the hell do you mean I'm weak and fragile?!" screamed Sasuke.

"Cause the only way you supposedly had to gain power was to leave and you came back nearly dead!" Neji screamed back.

"And you took my dear Sakura-san away!" Lee yelled, near tears.

Neji and Sasuke momentarily stopped arguing to look at Lee, who was glaring at Sasuke.

"Why do you get to have Sakura-san?! I was there for her longer than you have! And I wasn't the one who left her! Why do you get to have her?"

"Because I'm hotter and more awesomer than you are. Get over it."

Thus a three way arguement began.

The poor bird that was left forgotten on the floor struggled for strength. The bird was lucky enough to not have been trampled by Ino and Sakura. But the bird, in what strength it had left, manage to fly very wobbily to Sakura (who was standing up, trying to stomp on Ino's fingers, who was trying to get off the floor) and landed on her shoulder. Sakura stopped to look at the bird and the bird held out it's foot for her to grab the slip of paper. Sakura took it and the bird collasped on Sakura's shoulder, knocked out.

Sakura smiled at the note and took the bird from her shoulder, placing the poor thing on a side table. She put her fingers in her mouth and blew a very loud whistle. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"We came here to discuss the issue of why we're the way we are, remember?"

Everyone nodded, forgetting their issues about each other and sat down wherever.

"Now Naruto was supposed to explain to us how this all started. Naruto, explain." Sakura went to Sasuke and sat on his lap, his arms immediately snaking around her waist, his face buried in her neck. Naruto rubbed his eyes before he began.

"I know other team members of ours aren't here. Simply because we can't let the balls to go into them if we manage to get it out of us. (amazing how he can be smart at rough times, eh?) I met this woman in an alley in the dark part of Konoha."

"Exactly why did you go there?" Lee asked, but was ignored.

"She gave me the box--I think it was called a Capital Vices. She gave it to me, along with a key and I opened the box. Inside there were pretty balls of different colors, and I was dumb enough to drop it when one of them smacked me in the face. I think the rest of them flew out and hit you guys too. I brought the box home in panic. The key is inside of it in my room."

"So... We're cursed or something?" Ino asked, eating whatever donuts that weren't smashed from the box. Naruto nodded tiredly.

"Yeah,--yawn--she's seriously UGLY. She's hard to miss." Naruto ended.

Sasuke grunted and pushed Sakura off of him and got up, going to Naruto's room and coming out with a box before he walked to the door.

"Are you guys coming? I'm done being horny for a week."

The others nodded and followed him right out the door, Naruto's lazy self being dragged by an angry Hinata.

-----------------------

Naruto led the way with Hinata latched onto his arm. He went into the dark alley again. With the tall black buildings that shielded the sun, the stink and wet sewage water, freakishly dark, with hobos living in cardboard boxes covered with raggedy blankets. Yeah, still the same.

Only thing was, where was the hag? He found her here when he accidently walked into this part of town. He sighed in frustration.

"So the hag is suddenly gone then, huh? Just wonderful! Now I will remain a bitch and you'll remain an effing sloth!" Hinata yelled in his ear.

"Could you be quiet for just one minute!" Naruto yelled back at her, which made her angrier. "I need a minute, ok? I have to think..." he whispered, rubbing his temples. But Hinata listened, shutting her mouth but was beating up Naruto in her mind.

"Hello, I see you have returned my box." A wrinkly old bitch was standing behind them, grabbing the box from Sasuke's hands, who glared at her. Naruto was right, she was seriously ugly.

"Mmmm... I can see what happened to you. But I'm glad you cleared out the box for me." she began to walk off, but Sasuke reached out for her shoulder. When he touched her, she screamed and stumbled forward, clutching her shoulder with large eyes (surprisingly).

"Don't--Don't touch me, you filthy being!" she yelled, glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm filthy? Look at you, you old hag. You're the one that's filthy!" Sasuke yelled. "You won't leave and you will make these things get out of us. _Now."_ he demanded.

Everyone stepped forward, putting their guard up just in case this hag had something up her sleeve.

"My name is Cocoa for you information. And NO! I've been trying for years to get rid of those things and now I have so go away!" she turned around but Sasuke grabbed that same shoulder and this time she screamed even louder.

"You're tainting me with the curse!!!" she screamed in agony, dropping to the ground.

Just then, a light bulb went off in Naruto's head as well as everyone else's. The only thing they thought was, _Get her._

Get her they did. They all pounced on the woman, keeping their hands on her while she withered in pain, screaming in agony.

"I don't want it! I don't want it!" she yelled. More like gargled because spit was flooding her mouth.

"Hold her down! Don't let her escape!" Naruto yelled, keeping his hands on her arm.

Just then they all glowed, as well as the hag, who began to get louder at what was happening. They all gasped, their heads flying back, looking up to the sky with glowing eyes. Spheres of bright colors shot out of them, shooting to the sky before falling fast toward the hag.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed before the balls shot into her, glowing every color as well as the box.

They all went limp. The woman, Cocoa, went unconcious on the ground. The box was open and the balls were inside, it's glowing dulling before the box shut itself and the click of a lock echoed in the silence. No body moved, they were all quiet. But the first to move was Naruto, who looked up again, a grin spread across his cheeks.

"Boy, to I feel greaaaaaaaaaaat!" he yelled, getting up and dusting his pants. He inhaled very deeply, only cough because of the awful stench.

"Gee, do you ever shut up?" Neji then asked, who rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I'm full of energy, not lazy anymore!" he proclaimed and did a back flip in happiness.

"Aw, man." Sakura said, getting up. "I think I might've screwed something up this entire week. She looked down at Sasuke, who grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, putting her hands on Sasuke's cheeks. "It didn't work for Sasuke! He's still lus--!" Sasuke shut her up by kissing her for one second before pulling away.

"Actually, the ball just made me more horny for you. I was already lusting after you in the first place." Sasuke said before kissing her again, and she responded very eagerly.

"W-Well... I need to s-straighten things out t-too..." Hinata stammered, looking up to Naruto with tears in her eyes. He smiled.

"Awwwwwww, Hinata-chan! It's alright, this wasn't your fault but mine! You're fine now!" He said, picking her up from the ground to hug her very tightly. She blushed very deeply, nearly fainting in his arms.

"Oh, em, gee! I need to exercise!" Ino screamed, poking her pudge.

"Yeah, and I have to go exercise too!" Lee yelled, grabbing Ino around the shoulders with stars in his eyes. "I'll help you! We'll get you to a double zero in no time!" Ino smiled in anticipation.

"Well, I'm ready to go." Neji said before walking away. Everyone blinked.

"So... it's all over? We get to go home?" Ino asked.

"Not us, Ino! We have to melt that body fat away!" Lee said enthusiastically before pulling Ino in the direction of the training grounds.

"W-Wait Neji-san! I'll go home with you!" Hinata yelled, stumbling to catch up to Neji.

"And then there was three." Naruto said happily. Sakura smiled.

"Wanna get some ramen?" Sakura asked, holding up a pouch full of money. "I'll pay since I've been greedy for the past week and a half."

"Yeah, after that we can go home." Sasuke said, a hint of an unknown feeling in his voice. Sakura pouted up at him.

"I thought you got enough last night. It's your fault we had to reschedule."

"But it's your fault you had to make me so horny. Let's go." Sasuke pushed Sakura forward. Naruto was too busy staring at Cocoa still unconcious on the ground.

"What should we do with her?" Naruto asked, pointed to her. Sasuke paused in his steps to turn around.

"Just leave her. I don't think she'll bother us anymore."

Naruto shrugged and walked on, happy as he could ever be. Until...

"OW! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried, clutching his ear. Sakura giggled maniacally.

"I'm not even sleeping anymore!"

"But it's still fun to do it!"

**BEEP!**

-----------------------

**THERE'S AN EPILOUGE!!!**

So don't stop reading yet. But I hope this settles it all between them, ne? And I apologize again for not updating. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED!!!!!**


	12. Epilogue

_**Recap-**_

_"I thought you got enough last night. It's your fault we had to reschedule."_

_"But it's your fault you had to make me so horny. Let's go." Sasuke pushed Sakura forward. Naruto was too busy staring at Cocoa still unconcious on the ground._

_"What should we do with her?" Naruto asked, pointed to her. Sasuke paused in his steps to turn around._

_"Just leave her. I don't think she'll bother us anymore."_

_Naruto shrugged and walked on, happy as he could ever be._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

**7 Deadly Sins**

_**Epilogue**_

Cocoa stared at the Capital Vices, all the sinful balls back in its place. She opened the box, eyeing each colorful ball. The she clenched her fists and slammed them on the table the box sat on.

"I thought I got rid of you forever!" she screamed, wanting to send the box crashing through the window.

"Why did I have to accept you from that stupid old man? He gave his old age to me..." she nearly started to sob as she buried her face in her hands, trying to think of a solution.

"And I lost my youth because of these stupid things!" she shouted.

These were horrid sins. Who would want to keep them, anyway? Only a fool would think to keep it forever. If only it wasn't a sin, but a quality in a person someone would really want and--

Just then she had an epiphany.

Cocoa slowly removed her face in her hands and stared at the open box.

"The opposite of the 7 Deadly Sins is the... 7 Heavenly Virtues..." she mumbled.

She wobbled to small desk and hastily pulled drawer after drawer out, searching for _The Book._ She smiled in satisfaction, and pulled out a thick, worn book out. She set it on the table and flipped through the pages.

"Ah ha!" she cheered, fingering a page eagerly. Her finger slid down the edge of the page, taking in word after word. She lifted the book and stepped back, clearing her throat.

_"These are the sins which each human hold,_

_Ones which throw fists and desire gold,_

_Crave every sweet and aches for pleasures untold,_

_Lazes all day and make themself known,_

_Going green with jealousy for what others have shown,_

_The sins which we pass on to each of our own"_

Each ball glowed--blue, red, orange, purple, pink, green, yellow--and rattled in its mold.

"_Alter each to what is amiable,_

_Peace is offered, gold is charitable,_

_Self-control and sexual need undetectable_

_Effort and modesty so real, seems to be fake_

_Model kindness at its own sake_

_A mind so true, a masterpiece in the make"_

All the balls started to distort and morph into a large figure. The box split and the shapeless balls started to form into a body. All was glowing bright as the once-before balls meld into figures.

_"Generate the perfect creations_

_To be every man's greatest temptations,_

_And make these creatures posess innocent women_

_As the best and worst heavenly mutation.(1)"_

Light exploded, and Cocoa dropped the book on the floor. She kept her eyes closed until the lights went away, then she slowly opened them.

Eight beautiful girls were standing in front of her, each one looking at their body in obvious wonder.

"Eight...?" she thought aloud.

The eighth girl was dressed in white. Unlike the others, she didn't wonder about her body, but looked confused and sort of panicked. Cocoa grabbed the book from the ground and read over the text again.

"Ah--I should have read all of it first!" she screeched.

The girls weren't really listening to her anyway, they were too busy looking at themselves and their surroundings to even notice her. Cocoa threw the book to the ground and stomped on it before dropping herself on the sofa behind her.

"The eighth female is for fairness and justice, and will abolish the corruptor or creator if he or she does an act of wickedness." Cocoa mumbled.

She looked up to stare at the girl sitting on an upturned bucket. To her own surprise, the girl was actually staring at her not with wonder.

"You idiot..." she mumbled, "...What have you done?" she asked her, looking even more panicked than before.

"I created you, that's what I've done!" Cocoa yelled, standing up. The girl never moved; not even her expression wavered at Cocoa's outburst.

"You do realize what could happen, right?" she said slowly.

Cocoa was silent.

"You can bring this entire town down with just the seven of them."

"And that's what I intend to do." Cocoa said. "I'll bring down Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of this wretched village for what it has done to me!"

* * *

"You ever feel like that something bad is going to happen?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah, pretty often." she answered, slurping her ramen.

"Well I have that feeling right now... Does action always follow the feeling?" Naruto asked again.

"Not always. I'm sure it's no big deal."

END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Look out for the sequel _**7 HEAVENLY VIRTUES! **_

**_(1) _**I wrote this entire spell. If I see that anyone has plagiarized this spell, I will hunt you down!!!!!

And it's they're the best and worst mutation because they morphed from what used to be the sin balls. *shrugs*

**AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT THE SPELL...** They're gonna posess the Naruto girls and find a way to bring down Konoha. It doesn't seem like a bad thing since they're they opposite of the 7 Deadly Sins, right? Wrong. See? The best and worst mutation. :)

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!**_


End file.
